


Meet Baxter

by stevebuckyswitch (mouseroni)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, everything is fluffy and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouseroni/pseuds/stevebuckyswitch
Summary: Steve and Bucky get a puppy.





	

Steve blinked at his phone, barely registering the name (Baxter, really?) before his phone was bombarded with more texts.  
**I'm sorry I kno we only ever talked abt it**  
**But look at that face**  
**Pls don't be mad**  
**:(**  
Steve huffed out a laugh before replying.  
_First off I'm not mad, he's very cute. But why Baxter?_  
**I dunno I kept calling names until he responded to one  
** Take it up w him  
_Okay okay. I gotta get back to work, we’ll talk when I get home. I love you._  
**Tht sounds ominous  
I love u too**

***

Steve popped his back as he walked up the stairs to their apartment. As much as he loved being a graphic designer, sometimes the back pain associated with being crouched over a desk 90% of the time was killer. After opening the door, he had barely opened his mouth to announce he was home when Baxter came running up at him, tongue lolling out of his mouth in a wide doggie grin. Steve smiled and immediately crouched down to greet the small pup with a coo. Bucky came sliding around the corner in his socks, stopping in front of them with a small grin.  
“Does this mean you're not gonna make me take him back?”  
Steve rolled his eyes. “I was never gonna make you take him BACK, Buck. But maybe ya shoulda sent a picture BEFORE ya got ‘im.”  
Bucky looked sheepish at that. “I know, m’sorry. But look at that face! The owner dropped him off at the shelter this mornin because they didn't realize they'd hafta TRAIN him. He's only 6 months old!” Steve hugged Baxter closer to himself at that. He hated it when people were irresponsible with their pets, which Bucky unfortunately saw a lot of working at the shelter. “I managed to potty train him in a day. If a one-armed ex-ranger could do it in a day, so can anybody else, if they just put some effort into it,” Bucky continued his rant, “so I told my boss I was taking him home, and that was it.”  
Steve heaved a fake long-suffering sigh, smiling down at Baxter when he wiggled to be set free again. He let the puppy go to snuffle the floor near the coffee table, then stood with a groan to greet his boyfriend at last. “I'm glad you decided to save him, Buck.” He murmured, wrapping his arms around him and giving him a peck on the lips. “Seriously.” He felt Bucky relax in his arms.  
“Oh thank god.”  
“I'm hurt that you really think I'd make ya take him back. I know we hadn't talked about it recently but I know we both agreed we wanted one.”  
Bucky stuck out his tongue like a mature and responsible adult, making Steve laugh.  
Life with a puppy was exciting, to say the least. In between the spokes of their normal routine were walks and playtime, and Bucky was taking Baxter to work with him everyday (I just don't want him to destroy anything Steve _don't give me that look_ ) for expanded training sessions. Steve is still entirely convinced that he's worried about Baxter being lonely in the apartment, but he never mentions it except in the knowing looks that Bucky ignores.

***

Six months later, Steve decides to put his plan into action. The little velvet box had been sitting tucked in a pair of socks since the week after Baxter had come to live with them. It had taken a while for the small fluff - now turned lanky puppy - to be trained enough for him to be able to present it the way he wanted. So he takes a day off, and fakes being sick so Bucky will leave Baxter with him. Then he gives Baxter a bath and brushes him until his fur shines like gold in the sunlight, tying a red silk bow around his neck with the box attached to it. He makes Baxter stay until Bucky calls for both of them, then he whispers in his ear, “go get him!”  
He sits and waits in their bedroom, listening as Baxter’s nails click rapidly across the floor to meet Bucky, then with bated breath as silence reigns over the apartment. Then stomping as Bucky runs to their bedroom, and Steve looks up with a smile. “Well?”  
Bucky huffs. “Of course, you idiot.” He tackles Steve to the bed, Steve grunting as he falls and takes Bucky’s full weight. “You didn't needta use Baxter to sweet talk for ya, you know.”  
“It worked though, didn't it?”  
“Does it count if I woulda said yes anyway?”  
Steve muses, leaning up to kiss Bucky on the nose decisively. “Yes.”  
Bucky laughs and snuggles his face into Steve’s neck. “I love you, punk.”  
“Love you too, jerk.”

***

They get married the next spring. Baxter is their ring bearer, and he definitely does not get his own doggie-safe cupcake to eat at the reception.


End file.
